


Pot Head

by odaatlover, Wayhaughtficrec (Haughk_eye)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Compliant, Consensual, Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian, Making Out, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 1, Shower Sex, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform, no drug use, this is just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odaatlover/pseuds/odaatlover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haughk_eye/pseuds/Wayhaughtficrec
Summary: It was Nicole's day off, and Waverly knew her best baby needed a treat. She had something up her sleeve -- well, she would if she ever wore sleeves.





	Pot Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igotopigfarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotopigfarts/gifts).



> They don't get high but they do get fucked.

Waverly sat in her idling Jeep outside of Shorty’s while lightly tapping on the top of the steering wheel. She scrunched her face as she thought for a moment. Nicole was probably lounging at home in her sweats watching TV.  It was as that thought that she quickly realized she didn’t actually know what she’d be doing. Waverly was prompted to give a quick glance down at her phone, which was sitting screen side up on the passenger's seat.

No new messages, odd. What does Nicole do on her days off… when she isn’t doing Waverly?

With that thought, Waverly felt a warm tingle begin in her stomach before moving somewhere _lower_. With that new sensation, she smirked and pulled her Jeep out into the road. She tried to imagine what Nicole could possibly be doing right now without her, and the speculations about all the possibilities made her blush. The curiosity was maddening -- she had to go investigate.

Waverly drove down the quiet roads of Purgatory toward Nicole's house as her mind was lost in thought. What if she isn’t home? Or what if she is, but doesn’t like to be caught off guard? Maybe she should have given Nicole a heads up text before going to visit, but it was too late now. She was almost there, and the tingle was turning into something a bit more… _wet_.

Waverly pulled up to Nicole's house and instinctively put her car in park. Her left hand tightly gripped the steering wheel to the point where her knuckles were turning a pinkish white. She took a second to take in a deep breath and collect herself. All she wanted at this moment was to run up to the door and give herself to Nicole. “Play it cool,” she thought as she adjusted her uniform, arranging for maximum cleavage; something she knew Nicole wouldn’t be able to resist keeping her hands off of. The anticipation of the surprise was killing her.

Waverly leapt hastily out of the jeep and rushed up onto the porch. As she reached the top step, she could hear the faint but ever-present sound of music coming from inside Nicole's house, but also something else. The music was clouded with what seemed to be a low rumble or a humming vibration.  

“Nicole what are you doing?” she practically mouthed, as she gave her bottom lip a quick lick and swallowed. If it is what she thought, she was eager to join.

Waverly took a few silent steps away from the front door and toward the living room window. She took her time as to not alert anyone to her presence, scanning the room until she saw movement. And there she was, the tall ginger was sitting hunched over what looked to be a small table. From what she could make out from that angle, her scorching red hair was up in a tiny sprout on the middle-back part of her head. Her sprout lightly bounced as her upper torso bobbed to the beat…  while she... massaged something in her lap?

Waverly took a step closer and pushed herself up against the glass to get a better view of the beautiful woman's lower half.

She couldn’t help but stare at her unaware girlfriend, totally entranced as her wetness grew. She noted how quickly but steadily Nicole was working. These were clearly rehearsed patterns, she had done this all before. Her agile fingers were somehow moulding both firmly and lightly at the same time, giving pressure in some places while smoothing down in others. Her slick fingers slid up the wet mound, then suddenly over the lip. She plunged her pointer and index finger down into the inside wall while using her thumb to round the outside ridge. Waverly’s breath caught for a second before she realized what she was doing. She took a step towards the door and quickly shivered,  her body throbbing with anticipation.

Was Nicole making pottery coffee mugs? Why was that so fucking hot?

She swiftly lifted her already clenched fisted and boldly knocked on the door. As she let out a heavy breath, she shifted her weight from side to side, impatiently waiting.

It was only a few moments later when the door swung open.

“Oh hey, babe!” exclaimed Nicole, to her obviously distraught girlfriend.

Now that Waverly had a better, less distracted view of Nicole, she could see that the redhead was sporting a pair of dirty denim overalls with an ill-fitting grey shirt underneath.

It took Waverly a second to regain her composure and spit out a few jumbled words as she stepped into the house. “Nic, uhh, you’re… so dirty?” she sputtered, trying to appear like she hadn’t been watching through the window moments earlier.

Nicole glanced down at herself and shrugged as she reached around Waverly to shut the door. As the door latched, she pulled back to quickly wipe her hands down the sides of her overalls, chuckled, and leaned into her girlfriend for a friendly forehead kiss.

“How about you let me go get cleaned up right quick. I’m kind of a mess right now,” Nicole said as she gestured toward her body.

“ _You’re_ kind of a mess?” Waverly blurted, almost giggling.

Nicole crinkled her face into a confused smirk and started to lean for another soft kiss. Her muddy hands floated off to the sides of Waverly’s body, wanting to be near her but not wanting to touch her clothes.

In a single movement, Waverly reached up and around Nicole's neck before pulling her down and changing the momentum of the kiss into something more heated and passionate. She released the pressure momentarily to let her girlfriend catch her breath.

Fully smirking now, Nicole asked, “Where did that come from?”

“Baby, I want to _feel_ you.” Waverly pressed herself up against the Nicole, wrapping her hands around her waist and tracing her finger around the strap of her overalls. She brought her hand back up over the ginger’s shoulder and unhooked one of the straps, leaving it hanging loosely.

“I’m-- my hands are… and your work clothes... I don’t want them to get all muddy.”

“Well then… I guess I better take this off,” she gestured to her Shorty’s t-shirt before adding, “and clean you up,” with a quick wink. She grabbed the bib of Nicole’s overalls and gave it a rough yet playful tug. The already loosened strap jingled as it swayed against the redhead’s back.

“I like the sound of that,” Nicole purred, clearly trying to contain her pleasure for her girlfriend’s sudden advances.

Waverly swiftly grabbed the hem of her own shirt and pulled it up over her head. After it was free, she ran her fingers through her hair as she dropped the article to the floor. With blown pupils and a look of desperation, she took Nicole’s wrist and pulled her down the hall and into the bathroom. Without wasting any time, she pushed the redhead up against the sink, causing a few bottles of hair product to fall over and roll off onto the floor, before crashing their lips together in a searing kiss. Their hands roamed around, eagerly exploring every inch of each other’s bodies as their tongues danced in sync with gliding lips.

The freed buckle of Nicole's overalls chimed as it repeatedly hit the edge of the sink from the controlled rocking of their bodies. Waverly slid her finger up the side of Nicole body, over her breasts, and with that upward motion, unhooked the opposite clasp. From there, gravity took over, leaving Nicole standing in a pile of ashy denim and her well-worn grey shirt. Waverly ran her hands down Nicole abs and up under the shirt, freeing it from her body.

Nicole dragged her nails up Waverly’s back until she reached the fabric of her white and blue lace bra. After skillfully unhooking it with one smooth motion of her fingers, she pulled back and slid the garment down Waverly’s tanned arms, watching in awe as her breasts came into view. In her haste, Waverly haphazardly unbuttoned her pants and discarded them, along with her panties, in one swift motion. Nicole stared for a moment, taking in the sight of the gorgeous woman in front of her. It’s not like she had never seen Waverly’s body before, but every time she did so, it amazed her that anyone could be this attractive.

“You’re so beautiful,” Nicole whispered. She didn’t mean to say it aloud, nor did she regret it. Waverly deserved to know just how amazing she was, and Nicole had plans to show her.

The corners of Waverly’s mouth tugged up in a sweet yet seductive smile as she took a small step towards Nicole so that their bodies were flush against one another. Without dropping her smile or breaking eye contact, she grabbed the bottom of Nicole’s sports bra and lifted it up over her head with Nicole lifting her arms up in assistance. Waverly dropped the article to the floor beside her before hooking her thumbs around the waistband of Nicole’s boyshorts. Her smile expanded slightly, which was Nicole's signal to partially prop herself up onto the bathroom counter. With Nicole situated, Waverly easily slid the fabric down pale legs, dropping down to a crouched position before urging Nicole to step out of the items so she could discard of them. Once she did so, Waverly looked up into darkened, brown eyes filled with desire as she slowly stood back up. The look on her girlfriend’s face invited her in. She accepted the invitation by dragging her nails along Nicole’s inner thighs until she reached red curls and unexpectedly swiped a single finger across her mound. With that motion, Nicole rolled her bottom lip between her teeth at the low, breathy moan that fell from her lips. Waverly then ghosted soft fingertips up Nicole’s arms over the scattered patches of dried clay that matched her own, all the way up to her strong shoulders before bringing them back down.

“We’re so dirty,” Waverly rasped. She slid her hands into Nicole’s, and with sultry eyes whispered, “Let’s get cleaned up,” before walking backward towards the shower, pulling Nicole with her.

Once they stepped in, Waverly immediately turned on the water, thankful that it only took a few seconds to heat up. She pushed her wet hair back with both hands as the water ran down her bare body, before turning around and pulling Nicole into her by the waist. Their bodies crashed together as their lips collided. The sensation of soft lips mixed with the warm water hitting her back sent a new surge of arousal shooting straight to Waverly’s core. The added built-up anticipation from earlier created an ache between her legs that was becoming more and more unbearable by the second. Every touch of Nicole’s skin was electrifying, and she couldn’t take it anymore -- she needed more, and she needed it right then.

Without warning, she grabbed Nicole’s backside and pulled the redhead as close to her body as possible. Her breath hitched when Nicole’s thigh came into contact with her center, and she almost instantly began grinding down against it. As if she could read Waverly’s mind, Nicole spun them around and pushed Waverly up against the cool tiles of the shower wall, putting more pressure of her thigh against the brunette’s slick heat. A small yelp escaped from Waverly’s kiss-swollen lips at the sudden yet welcomed action, and she instinctively ran her hands up through soaked red hair as she sank her teeth into the skin of Nicole’s neck.

Nicole rocked her hips for a bit, allowing Waverly to enjoy the stimulation she was receiving against her clit, yet she had other plans for bringing her girlfriend to her sweet release.

Plans which involved Waverly’s walls clenching tightly around her fingers as her name tumbled from trembling lips.

It was at that thought when Nicole became aware of the pool of arousal between her own legs. The heat began to build low in her stomach, causing a wave of chills to form all over her skin. She looked down into hazel eyes and saw everything from desperation to hunger. She knew Waverly wanted it just as badly as she did, but she still had to ask.

Even after all this time, she had to ask.

Waverly noticed this. Nicole didn’t always ask with words; sometimes it was something as simple as a look. Which was precisely what Nicole was giving her.

“ _Please_ ,” Waverly pleaded with a strained whisper.

With that confirmation, Nicole dropped her hand between their bodies, and ran two fingers through Waverly’s slick folds, before pushing her middle finger inside her entrance until she couldn’t go any further. Ignoring the water falling just short of her back, she attentively watched Waverly’s face for any signs of hesitation or affirmation, and smiled when the brunette’s mouth slightly opened to allow the air to fill her lungs in an audible gasp. She closed her eyes and dropped her head back against the shower wall, and Nicole took this as a sign to keep going. She pumped her finger in a steady, moderate rhythm, just the way she knew Waverly liked it, before adding a second digit. She re-entered Waverly with two fingers, this time earning a loud moan of pleasure that reverberated off the walls, spurring Nicole on to pump a little quicker. She curved her fingers, dragging them along the front of Waverly’s wall, being sure to hit just the right spot that she knew would drive the shorter woman wild. In that moment, Waverly couldn’t help but compare this movement to what she caught Nicole doing to that smoothed ball of clay.

How did this feel so good?

“Baby…oh, fuck…” Waverly panted as she squeezed her hands around Nicole’s biceps, feeling the muscles flexing from their movements. She rocked her hips to the rhythm of Nicole’s pace for a moment before increasing her tempo, hoping Nicole would catch on and do the same.

Nicole quickly picked up on the hint and increased the pace of her fingers sliding along Waverly’s walls. Feeling Waverly getting close, she pressed the pad of her thumb against Waverly’s swollen clit and used her hips to aid her in her movements.

“Oh, god,” Waverly moaned at the new feeling. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s shoulders for support as she closed her eyes and focused on the incredible feeling of Nicole between her legs and inside her body, along with the warm water running down her skin, and the pressure of her back being repeatedly pressed against the damp tiles. As soon as she felt her muscles tense up and the familiar feeling of warmth creeping towards her center, she knew she was about to be hurdled over the edge and straight into her climax. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed her eyebrows together as she dug her nails into Nicole’s shoulder blades until she felt the release of tension taking over her entire body.

A smile formed on Nicole’s face at the feeling of Waverly gripping her fingers as the sounds of moans and whimpers rang throughout the misty bathroom. She wrapped her free arm tightly around the brunette’s waist for support as she helped her ride out her orgasm with gentle thrusts of her fingers.

With ragged breaths, Waverly opened her eyes to look at the amazing woman before her. With a mischievous grin, Nicole brought her coated fingers up into her mouth and swirled her tongue around, moving Waverly’s taste across her pallet. With that, Waverly grabbed the back of Nicole’s neck to pull her into a soft, lazy kiss.

“Well, now I know how you got so good with those fingers,” Waverly breathily teased into the array of soft kisses, “But as fun as this was, I should go before I get all pruney. Wanna come?”

“I mean, that’s only fair, right?” Nicole questioned with a mocking tone as she turned the shower tap off.

With a low groan and an eye roll at her girlfriend’s comment, Waverly stepped out of the shower and into the heavy air of the bathroom to wrap herself in a soft towel. “That’s not exactly what I meant.”

“So, does that mean that the offer is off the table?” Nicole asked with her eyebrows pushed together and her bottom lip slightly quivering.

“How about I make you a deal,” she paused to pass Nicole a fresh towel off the rack, “You can _come_ \-- but only if you let me watch you make a mug -- from between your legs.” She smirked as her eyes roamed up and down Nicole’s body.

“Hmmm,” Nicole crinkled her face as if she were making a difficult decision over the question, which had only one obvious answer. “Deal!” She gave a slight nod before reaching out to shake Waverly’s hand, but immediately pulled her in for another kiss.

Waverly instantly smiled against Nicole’s lips as she thought about how grateful she was for Nicole’s day off, and about all the ways in which she was going to give her best baby the treat she deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thank you to @Odaatlover for taking on this collab with me and also to @LonelyIntrovert for being the Beta reader.
> 
> And a final thank you to all my followers, this was my gift to you for getting me all the way to 4000.


End file.
